<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All in the Family by Lieju</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119563">All in the Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju'>Lieju</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Indiana Jones Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, indy and abner don't appear in person but still, past canon relationship(s) - Freeform, refrences to canon alcoholism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:20:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Now as she has returned to US and settled down Marion has finally time to think.<br/>And figure out what she really wants.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marion Ravenwood/Willie Scott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All in the Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marion eyed the brown paper package suspiciously. What could Indiana possibly be sending her?</p><p>A housewarming present? Something to put up on the mantelpiece of her small one-room apartment?</p><p>He hadn't even been around to see her apart from his short visit a few days after Marion had first moved into this apartment.</p><p>Him standing in the small room had felt awkward, they had exchanged impersonal pleasantries, and then he had left.</p><p>He hadn't asked Marion to move back to his house where she had stayed for a while after their return from Egypt.</p><p>Marion didn't know what to think about that all.</p><p>She pulled the package open.</p><p>And froze.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>”Well this is a nice little place!” Willie said.</p><p>”You don't need to pretend to be polite.” Marion waved her hand. ”It's small.”</p><p>”But clean! The location is good! And it's just you! When I first moved out to the big city I shared a room even smaller than this with <em>three </em>girls.” Willie leaned in to stage whisper. ”Annie snored.”</p><p>That got a small smile from Marion. But then Willie spotted her shooting an odd look across the room.</p><p>Marion got up. ”You moved out of your parents home early?”</p><p>Willie pretended to inspect the picture frame on the wall so her back was turned to Marion, allowing the other woman to quickly hide the empty vodka bottles in a way that let both of them pretend Willie hadn't noticed them.</p><p>”I got a job,” Marion said. ”I got a job as a waitress close by.”</p><p>”Good. You like it?”</p><p>”I don't know. It's something I can do, I guess. Although I sort of liked having my own bar. Not that I ever intended to own a bar either but I was good at it. But it was a lot of work, so, this is perfect. I think. Perfect for now. I'm not sure what I will do...”</p><p>”You have time to decide.” Willie turned around.</p><p>The apartment was very small, but even more so impersonal. She had a feeling most of the things in it had been left by the previous inhabitant. Did Marion even have any personal possessions-</p><p>She spotted the brown half-opened package on the table.</p><p>Marion seemed to notice. ”Indiana sent it to me.”</p><p>”Oh?” Willie asked politely. She wasn't certain how much of a sore spot mentioning Indiana would be.</p><p>”No card or a note or anything. Well, I guess he didn't have to say anything it wasn't- It wasn't about <em>him...</em>”</p><p>Marion pulled out a small metal disc with a red gem on it.</p><p>”It's beautiful,” Willie said. ”Is it one of those artifacts? The artifacts he finds?”</p><p>”I suppose it is. It belonged to my father. I lent it to Indy and I sort of- forgot about it with everything that was going on.”</p><p>”Okay.”</p><p>Marion looked at her. ”Not even a note! Not that he has to.”</p><p>”Maybe you could talk to him about it?”</p><p>”And say what?” Marion snapped. She shook her head. “Sorry. This was- My father died two years ago. This was his... He always called this his beacon. The guiding star that would lead him to the Ark. I guess it did lead Indy to it. <em>Us. </em>I guess it led us to it...”</p><p>”I know a bit about that,” Willie said carefully.</p><p>”Not much to know. I don't care about the Ark. But Indiana knew him. He knew Daddy. He could have said <em>something</em>.”</p><p>Marion ran her fingers on the disc, tracing the image of the bird. ”Of course he wouldn't.”</p><p>She looked up. ”Sorry. I imagine I'm not making any sense.”</p><p>Willie shrugged. ”A bit. I mean I know a bit of what happened.”</p><p>”It should feel more like... Like it was something. I don't know. My father was obsessed with the thing.”</p><p>Marion set the disc on the table. ”I did think about it a bit. If he had found it. If he would have walked into his death, opening it. I don't know why I am even thinking about that it doesn't matter.”</p><p>”He was your father,” Willie said. ”It makes sense you would be thinking about it, about what he would have done-”</p><p>Marion burst into tears.</p><p>Willie stepped closer. ”It's okay.”</p><p>Marion wiped her eyes on her sleeve. ”I haven't cried- I thought I got over it. There's nothing to think about...”</p><p>Gently, Willie pulled her into an embrace. ”It's okay to think about it. You can't really think wrong things about it, I think, so it's fine-”</p><p>”I can though,” Marion leaned into her embrace. ”I can think a lot of wrong things about it I shouldn't.”</p><p>Willie patted her back.</p><p>“Lot of things I shouldn't...” Marion mumbled.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next time Willie heard from Marion it was a short phone call.</p><p>“I got fired,” Marion stated.</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“Nothing important.”</p><p>Willie remembered the bottles in her apartment. “I will come over.”</p><p>“No, you don't need to.” Marion sighed. “If you must know, a customer got handsy with one of the other girls, I interfered. Punched the guy. Almost punched my manager.” A silence fell. “Almost got Carolyn fired too.”</p><p>“I will come over once I'm free.” She glanced at the clock. “The practice is over in a few hours.”</p><p>“If you want to. I'm fine. I have bit of a nest egg this isn't bad.”</p><p>“I was planning to come over anyway.”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“I used to find it interesting,” Marion said, stretching her legs on the park bench. “I mean all that historical stuff. My father was, well it was complicated. And when I was very little I didn't really get it, like it was just stuff my dad did, as a kid you don't think what you parents do is exciting...”</p><p>“My parents are poultry farmers,” Willie said, when it seemed Marion was done talking. “I always knew it wasn't exciting. But my grandpa used to be a traveling magician when he was young... He used to show me tricks. I can show you some later I need some cards and props for it.”</p><p>“That sounds fun. My dad tried to teach me I think... I only really got into it when I met Indy and he came over... He used to talk about all these things in a way that made it seem so interesting... When father talked about it it sounded so boring, all dates and names of some old kings. Dull. Not so with Indiana. He made it sound exciting and when he talked about these objects we had around the house he explained it all in a way I understood what the life had been to all these people who had existed so long ago. I don't know if I had a crush or if I was actually interested...” she trailed off.</p><p>“I think it is interesting, in that vague kind of a way. Like I did enjoy looking at some nice statues and sometimes they have diamonds and such...” Willie wondered if she should bring up Indiana.</p><p>In the end she just smiled. “I leave the study of them for people more suitable for it.”</p><p>“You like shiny things,” Marion smiled.</p><p>“A girl gotta do what a girl gotta do. It's a tough life out there, money makes it slightly less so.”</p><p>“What was your family like? Sorry if it's a sore subject.”</p><p>Willie shook her head. “No no. It's not. I write to my family every so often. I have my Ma and Pa and three sisters and a brother and my uncle Orville-”</p><p>“Lot of family.”</p><p>“Yes. I am- I love them, but I couldn't live my life on the farm. I am too different. I want to perform and be free... I think I'm most like my Grandpa he was a magician... Used to travel before he met my Grandma and settled down... I suppose I got the idea from him...”</p><p>“Do you visit them ever?”</p><p>“I do. It has been a while, but I am a bit short on funds at the moment. My job at the theater is ending soon they're closing the production and maybe after that, at some point-”</p><p>“We could go see them,” Marion said. “I got money from the- I got money left. Indiana did share the money he was paid by the US government for the Ark with me.”</p><p>“I don't-”</p><p>“And I don't have a job at the moment.”</p><p>Willie nodded. “A trip sounds like a good idea.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Marion hadn't known what to expect at the poultry farm middle of Missouri but the welcome had been warm and enthusiastic.</p><p>Willie had been welcomed with open arms and passed from hug to hug while her relatives asked Marion questions like:</p><p>'Are you a singer too?' and 'Have you seen these pictures of our girl she is famous in China.'</p><p>Eventually Willie had pulled Marion away from her nieces who were asking her questions about what kind of trains they had in Nepal with a 'I will give her a tour of the farm'.</p><p>“Your family is super nice,” Marion said.</p><p>“Are you fine?” Willie asked. “They can be a lot and I don't know if you're used to that.”</p><p>“I'm not, but it's- It is a lot but it's fine. Your nieces are cute.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“I never had much family, my mother died when I was very young and after that it was just me and Daddy.”</p><p>A silence fell.</p><p>“Look!” Willie gestured at the barn. “I used to climb up there and play with- I had this lovely little hen as a little girl. She was such a pretty girl... I called her Goldie...”</p><p>“Sounds cute. I never had pets. Apart from that one time I caught a lizard and kept it in a shoe box and fed spiders to it. It escaped.”</p><p>“Well you know what they say, if you love them, let them be free.”</p><p>“I called it Anubis. I really wanted a dog but daddy didn't let me have one.”</p><p>“You could have a dog now,” Willie said as she hold out her hand to help Marion up to the rafters.</p><p>“Yes. I guess I could. But I don't know if I want a dog.”</p><p>“Maybe you could find out. Go pet some dogs first.”</p><p>“I don't know what I want,” Marion said, sitting next to Willie. “Must be nice.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Knowing what you want.”</p><p>“You think I do? That when I left the farm as a kid to try my luck and make my name in the world I knew what I wanted?”</p><p>Marion turned towards her. “You seem so sure.”</p><p>“I am... Driven I guess. But once I got into business and met people I was surprised by some things. Reality hit, of course, I was pretty naive. But I was surprised by what kind of things I wanted.”</p><p>“What kind of things?”</p><p>Willie looked away. “What are you planning to do with Indiana?”</p><p>Marion froze. “I wasn't aware I had to do anything.”</p><p>“I didn't mean-”</p><p>“So is that it? You want him?” Marion spat out.</p><p>Why did she feel so terrible over that all of a sudden? Over the idea of Willie and Indiana together?</p><p>She stood up. “Well if you want to- to <em>pursue</em> him feel free to, I am not any obstacle.”</p><p>Willie took her hand. “Hey.”</p><p>Marion looked at her.</p><p>“I didn't mean it like that. I know full well we wouldn't make for a good couple, we both know it. We had our fun and that was it. I don't want him.”</p><p>Marion felt foolish. “Even if you did think he is... Nice I'd be fine with it.”</p><p>“Well, he is an attractive man.”</p><p>“I suppose so. But I don't...”</p><p>Marion admitted, more to herself than Willie: “I don't want him anymore. I don't know if I ever did. I wanted to marry him. I wonder if I would have been happier if he did marry me back then. But it's in the past.”</p><p>“Is it really?”</p><p>Marion glared at her.</p><p>“That's why I asked. Both you and Indy knew Abner. Maybe you should talk about him.”</p><p>“Maybe eventually. My father was a complicated man and I think some things I'd say to Indiana might make him upset. I loved my father.”</p><p>“It's okay.”</p><p>“I don't know. I thought I wanted- But no one really stopped to ask me what I really wanted. Not even me.”</p><p>“What is it that you want?”</p><p>Marion watched the sunlight reflect on Willie's golden hair. “Lot of things.”</p><p>Willie lifted Marion's hand to her lips and placed a soft kiss on it.</p><p>Marion watched her red lips caress her skin. “What if some things I want have to do with...”</p><p>“I am not going to kiss you,” Willie said. “Not on the mouth.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“If you want a real kiss you have to make a choice. It's your move.”</p><p>Marion leaned closer. She had the mental image of Willie, under her, wanting her touch-</p><p>She was close now. Willie really was beautiful, and kind, and strong, and Marion wanted-</p><p>“I want this.”</p><p>She pulled Willie into a kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>